


Le salon

by Garance



Series: RandomShot [19]
Category: Koh-Lanta (TV) RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Girls in Love, Hair Braiding, Samuel on t'oublie pas bg, tout le monde déteste Adrien ofc
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26701222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Lola et Angélique se rapprochent auprès d'une activité sous-estimée dans un tel endroit.
Relationships: Lola/Angélique
Series: RandomShot [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1000065
Kudos: 1





	Le salon

Le salon

Bien sûr le premier conseil est pour eux, Lola aurait dû savoir qu’avec sa chance légendaire, tout irait bien pour eux… Elle ne veut faire confiance à personne pour les premiers jours, mais elle sait qu’elle ne peut pas rester seule comme Samuel pour ne pas risquer de se faire sortir comme une abrutie en premier. Elle n’a pas confiance en Samuel, Fabrice est un peu étrange, Marie-France est… La plus facile à faire sortir. Angélique lui semble être une partenaire de choix pour l’aventure qu’elles font passer ensemble, à cohabiter sur une petite île verte loin d’être paradisiaque. Les sourires de sa nouvelle complice sont à l’image du prénom de celle qui les brandit. Angélique. Oh… Lola fait sûrement une erreur en s’attachant si vite, mais elle ne veut pas être seule quand le temps est maussade, elle ne veut pas faire face à la nature sans aide, et surtout, elle ne veut pas sortir.

“Tu as des beaux cheveux.” Angélique lui murmure en l’aidant à se les laver, pour les recoiffer ensuite

“Toi aussi.” Lola sait qu’un rougissement est apparu sur ses joues, mais Angélique ne peut pas le voir, alors tout va toujours bien

“Je suis heureuse que tu restes avec moi, je ne voulais pas être seule au début, surtout avec Adrien…”

“Je te comprends, on ne peut pas vraiment dire qu’il inspire confiance…”

  
  


Samuel passe devant elles avec des feuilles supplémentaires et des bouts de bois, sûrement pour la cabane et le feu qu’il essaye de faire.

“Tu veux une coupe Sam ?” Lola se sent obligée de demander

“Pas pour tout de suite.”

“Tu manques quelque chose !”

“Mon avis reste inchangé.”

“On est vraiment tombées avec des ronchons…” Lola soupire tout en se détendant, les doigts d’Angélique massant son crâne à la perfection

“Au moins, tu es là.” Cette fois, son rougissement est sûrement visible à des kilomètres…

Fin


End file.
